


Watermelon Seeds

by heisnameless



Category: Logan Lucky (2017)
Genre: Breeding Kink, Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, Fluff, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:15:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25987258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heisnameless/pseuds/heisnameless
Summary: It’s watermelon season, which can only mean one thing; you get plenty of seeds.
Relationships: Clyde Logan/Reader, Clyde Logan/You
Comments: 1
Kudos: 32





	Watermelon Seeds

You coughed as you swallowed a watermelon seed, frowning in distaste at the awkward feeling before reaching for a glass of water. Clyde notices, placing the knife down as he stepped away from the watermelon he was cutting up. coming over to place his hand on your back. “Are ya’ alright, darlin’?”

You had been helping him, taking pieces and placing it into a bowl and occasionally taking bites, spitting out seeds as you went. “Think I swallowed a seed or two.”

He rubs your back as you drink from the glass easing the discomfort. “Ya’ know what they say ‘bout swallowin’ them seeds.”

His words made you look up at him in slight confusion, brows pinching together as you waited for him to explain. After a beat of no explanation, you ask as you turn to face him fully. “What do they say, baby?”

Clyde’s eyes shift slightly before he points a finger right at your stomach. There’s a slight tinge of red on his cheeks that makes you smile. “Them seeds is how ya’ grow a watermelon in ya’ tummy right there. End up wit’ a baby.”

Settling your glass of water back onto the counter, you catch a hand on his shirt, pulling him against you until your chests touch and his hand flattens against your stomach. You pout as you tilt your head back, kissing his chin. “Don’t think that’s the seed I want.”

“Y/N,” he breathes out, metal hand settling at your waist and pulling you against him as gently as he could despite your previous reassurances that he wouldn’t and couldn’t ever harm you, “are ya’ implyin’ that ya’ want me ta’ put a baby in ya’?” 

Grinning sheepishly, you nod your head, finger running up his chest to scruff up his beard. Before you could even speak, he was lifting you up, carrying you through the house and to the bed room, laying you down as he kissed you. Your body wraps around his, pulling him down. Clothes were being tugged off in an instant, thrown to the floor as he presses sloppy kisses to your neck. 

Noticing how clothed he still was, you reached down, pulling his shirt up and over his head. “C’mon, baby, I want you.”

“Ya’ want me?” He mumbles into your neck as your fingers worked at his jeans, even as he ground against you. You arch underneath him, legs parting as you felt his dick press right against you. To answer his overly stubborn question, you slide a hand into his jeans once they were properly undone, feeling him through his boxers, stroking him. He pushed into the warmth of your palm, grinding as he licked and bit at your throat, leaving behind faint marks that would be visible the next day. Even as you palm him through his jeans, your other hand pushed at the waistband, pushed them away and he reached down to assist. 

But then he’s gone, settling on his knees between your legs and yanking you to the edge of the bed as he pulls at the waistband of your own jeans with his one hand. He must’ve taken the other one off somewhere between the kitchen and the loss of clothes, but you were too lost in him.

“Gon’ get me a taste a’ this sweet pussy.” He mutters, nose pressing against the fabric of your underwear before he pulls those down too, then he dives right in without second thought. His tongue dips into your cunt and you mewl, fingers in his hair a second later. Your thighs lock around his head, keeping him right there as he brings a finger up, sliding it in with ease. 

“Got the best fucking tongue, Jesus Christ, right there, baby.” Your head digs back into the bed, fingers locked into hair as his mouth sucks on your clit and your back arches. You gasp, lips parting as your heel digs into the space between his shoulder blades. He knows your cunt like the back of his hand, knows how to work you open just right and make you come apart within seconds if you two needed a quickie in the backroom of the bar. When he slides in another finger and sucks particularly hard on your clit, you’re seeing stars as you cum, crying out his name. 

“Clyde, fuck, yes!” Your thighs close tighter around his head, shaking as he works you through your high before he slowly pulls his fingers out and presses a gentle kiss to your cunt once your body relaxed into the bed more. 

“Prettiest sight I’ve ever seen.” He mutters, hand running along your thigh before he rises to his feet and kicks his boxers off. When he bends again, he slides a hand under your waist, lifts you higher up the bed before tucking a hand under your thigh and placing it around his hip. His arm presses into the bed beside your head as he looks down at you, breathing out, needing one last spark of approval. “Ya’ want a baby?”

Your back arches as you meet his eye, feeling his dick pressing right against your entrance as you shift your leg to pull him closer with a nod. “Want a baby, Clyde.”

It was all he needed to hear before he slid into you, filling you full and stretching you better than your fingers or any toy ever could. You clung to him as he pushed in to the very hilt and stopped, let his head rest against your shoulder. Then, he pulled out and thrust back into you, so slowly, so teasingly that your hips lift to meet each of his thrusts. 

“Give it to me, _please_.” You aren’t opposed to begging when it comes to this man or his dick, you’ve become accustomed to it when he gets like this in particular. 

“How ya’ want it?” He’s still going slow, pressing small kisses to your exposed throat as he presses in and stops, stilling his hips all together. It takes you a moment before you realize he’s waiting for an answer. 

“Want it good and hard.” Your fingers stroke down his back, running through his hair as you nod. He makes a noise into the curve of your neck and shifts, palm sliding around your waist before settling in the center of your back. Then, he draws his hips back and slams back into you without another word, nose still tucked against your throat. He stops again, rests against you as he kisses your collarbone this time. 

“Wanna just stay inside a’ ya’ all day, do nothin’ but fuck this little pussy a’ yers.” He mumbles as he shifts his hips, draws out and pushes back in real slow again. This time, though, he sets a pace, keeps moving until he’s fucking you into the mattress and his fingers are digging harshly into your skin. 

“Fuck, do it. Stay right here, keep fucking me so good. So fucking good.” You moan out as your eyes close, both legs now locked tight around his hips to keep him from going anywhere. 

“Put that right seed in ya’.” He mutters as he sits up on his knees, wanting to watch as your tits bounced as he split you open and made your body rock up the bed. His thrusts quickened, pressing in deep as his hand rests on your abdomen, arm pressing into the bed again. “Gon’ fuck it into ya’ over an’ over again.”

“Yeah? Gonna put all your cum in me? Make me your cumbucket, just for you. I’ll be good and take every bit of it.” You gasped at the way he fucked into you and hit the perfect angle that made your body arch in response. 

“Mine, ya’ all mine.” He dips down again, claiming your lips in a kiss as your mewl underneath him, body pressing up against his. Your hips press into the bed, allowing for a deeper thrust that makes the both of you cry out. His hand presses into your hip, keeping you in that position, just to feel it over and over. Then, as you clench around his dick, his brows pinch together slightly. “Ya’ gon’ cum, baby? Gon’ cum all o’er m’dick? Wanna watch ya’ touch yerself.”

You nod, not hesitating to work a hand between the two of you and down to your swollen clit, fingertips brushing it. “Gonna fucking cum, Clyde. C’mon, wanna feel you. Wanna fill me real good? Clyde, fuck!” 

Then, you’re cumming and clenching around him as your body curls and your eyes close. His hips stutter, working you through it as your fingertips slowly ease off your clit, the high leaving you satisfied, but not quite pleased enough because it isn’t what you want. Clyde knows what you want and he gives it to you as he gives one last thrust of his hips, balls drawing up as he pressed flush against you. You felt him twitch inside of you as he came, spilling every drop of his seed as deep as it would go.

Clyde collapsed right on top of you, shifting his weight just enough so he didn’t squish you as he pulled you against his chest. He stayed like this for a while, even when his cum began to seep out around his cock that was still seated fully inside of you, he didn’t move or speak, until finally, he mumbled. “Wonder how that watermelon’s doin’.”


End file.
